1. Field
The following description relates to a method of detecting a symbol in a receiver including multiple receiving antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
A reduction in power consumption is important in a wireless communication system. A pulse position modulation (PPM) scheme may be utilized to achieve the reduction in power consumption. The PPM scheme may divide bits to be transmitted into groups including L bits. The L bits included in a group may be expressed based on one of symbol sections including 2L bits. For example, when three bits are included in a single group, the PPM scheme may express the three bits by generating a pulse in one of eight symbol sections. Conversely, a receiver may detect a symbol section including a pulse based on a pulse position demodulation (PPD) scheme and schemes thereof, so as to extract the three bits.
When the receiver includes a plurality of receiving antennas, the receiver may obtain a diversity gain, and may improve a reception performance.